rupauls_parody_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
Kaiko's Drag Race All Stars: Season 2
Kaiko's Drag Race All Stars 2, also known as All-Stars 2, is the sequel of the All Star spin-off of Kaiko's Drag Race. This season features 10 queens competing for a spot in the Hall of Legends. The winners of this season were Baby Glitter and Melissa Maestro. Contestants Contestant Progress :█ The contestant won Kaiko's Drag Race All Stars alongside another contestant. :█ The contestant won Kaiko's Drag Race All Stars. :█ The contestant was a runner-up. :█ The contestant was eliminated before the final lip-sync. :█ The contestant was eliminated for the second time before the final lip-sync. :█ The contestant won the main challenge of that week, $10.000 and the Lipsync for your Legacy. The contestant eliminated another queen. :█ The contestants won the main challenge of that week, $5,000 and the Lipsync for your Legacy. The contestants eliminated a queen in tandem. :█ The contestant was in the top two winners of that week but ended up not winning the Lipsync for your Legacy. :█ The contestant was in the top that week but ended up not being in the top two of that week. :█ The contestant was in the bottom that week, but ended up not being in the bottom two of the week. :█ The contestant was in the bottom that week but wasn't eliminated by the winner of the Lipsync for your Legacy. :█ The contestant was in the bottom that week and was eliminated by the winner of the Lipsync for your Legacy. :█ The contestant was eliminated for the second time. :█ The contestant herself decided to leave the competition before the main challenge. :█ The returning contestant won the main challenge of that week, $5.000 and the Lipsync for your Legacy and Life. The contestant returned to the competition and eliminated another queen. :█ The returning contestant didn't place in the top two of that week and was eliminated again. :█ The contestant won the main challenge of that week along with the returning contestants but did not have to Lipsync for your Legacy. :█ The contestant returned and appeared on the Reunion episode out of the competition. Lipstick Choices Queen's Money Episodes Episode 1, "All Star Variety Show" * Guest Judges: Brandon Flynn & Shannon Purser * Mini-Challenge: Reading is Fundamental * Mini-Challenge Winner: Melissa Maestro * Main Challenge: The queens compete in a drag talent show, showing their skills. * Top Two: Baby Glitter & Ariel Simmons * Challenge Winner: Baby Glitter * Bottom Two: Nemesis Doll & Sabrina Cait Sith * Lip Sync Song: Chained To The Rhythm by Katy Perry ft Skip Marley * Eliminated: Nemesis Doll All Star Variety Show Episode 2, "Gaga; The Rusical" * Guest Judges: Antonio Marziale & Miranda Lambert * Mini-Challenge: Lady Gaga General Knowledge Quiz * Mini-Challenge Winner: Felicity Cipher * Main Challenge: The queens must wow the judges in a lipsyncing, dance number inspired by Lady Gaga. * Runway Theme: Abstract Runway * Top Two: Felicity Cipher & Melissa Maestro * Challenge Winner: Felicity Cipher * Bottom Three: Harlequin Note, Ariel Simmons & Miz Cookie * Lip Sync Song: Paparazzi by Lady Gaga * Eliminated: Miz Cookie Episode 3, "''All Star Snatch Game'"' '' * '''Guest Judges: Avril Lavigne & Jensen Ackles * Mini-Challenge: Create a mannequin doll in pairs for "America's Junior Drag Superstar" pageant * Mini-Challenge Winner: Daffodil & Sabrina Cait Sith * Main Challenge: Snatch Game * Runway Theme: Orange You Glad To See Me * Top Two: Daffodil & Deliah Hart * Challenge Winner: Daffodil * Bottom Two: Harlequin Note & Sabrina Cait Sith * Lip Sync Song: Funky Town by Lipps Inc. * Eliminated: Harlequin Note Episode 4, "Dragsmaids" * Guest Judges: Maya Rudolph & Mario Cantone * Mini-Challenge: Decorate a box that shows who they are and they must borrow something from another contestant. * Mini-Challenge Winner: Melissa Maestro * Main Challenge: Act in the new romantic comedy film; "Dragsmaids". * Runway Theme: Bridal Party * Top Two: Deliah Hart & Melissa Maestro * Challenge Winner: Deliah Hart & Melissa Maestro * Bottom Three: Felicity Cipher, Baby Glitter & Sabrina Cait Sith * Lip Sync Song: Hot Stuff by Donna Summer * Eliminated: Sabrina Cait Sith Episode 5, "Curtain to Couture" * Guest Judges: Marc Jacobs & Perrie Edwards * Mini-Challenge: Pants Down, Bottoms Up * Mini-Challenge Winner: Baby Glitter * Main Challenge: Create outfits from curtains. * Top Two: Daffodil & Felicity Cipher * Challenge Winner: Felicity Cipher * Bottom Two: Baby Glitter & Ariel Simmons * Lip Sync Song: Don't Talk About Love by G.R.L. * Eliminated: Ariel Simmons At the end of the episode, the queens enter the werkroom to find all of the eliminated queens, waiting for them. Episode 6, "RuVenge Pilots" * Guest Judge: Miley Cyrus & Jennifer Hudson * Main Challenge: The queens must pair up with an eliminated queen create pilots for new TV Shows. * Runway Theme: Umbrellas * Top Two Pairs: Ariel Simmons and Baby Glitter, Miz Cookie and Melissa Maestro * Challenge Winners and Returning Queens: Ariel Simmons & Miz Cookie * Bottom Three: Deliah Hart, Daffodil & Felicity Cipher * Lip Sync Song: Sweet Nothing by Calvin Harris ft Florence Welch * Eliminated: Daffodil Episode 7, "Modern Drag Family" * Guest Judges: Julie Bowen & Harry Shum Jr. * Mini-Challenge: Sitting on a Secret * Mini-Challenge Winner: Ariel Simmons * Main Challenge: Act in scenes in the comedy sitcom, "Modern Drag Family". * Runway Theme: Baby I'm Burnin' * Top Two: Ariel Simmons & Baby Glitter * Challenge Winner: Baby Glitter * Bottom Two: Melissa Maestro & Felicity Cipher * Lip Sync Song: Upside Down by Diana Ross * Eliminated: Felicity Cipher Episode 8, "Colour Ball" * Guest Judges: Emily Bett Rickards & Sophie Turner * Mini-Challenge: Everybody Loves Puppets * Mini-Challenge Winner: Ariel Simmons * Main Challenge: Create three looks from scratch; Colour Splash, Neon Queen Realness & Rainbow Eleganza Extravaganza * Top Two: Baby Glitter & Melissa Maestro * Challenge Winner: Melissa Maestro * Bottom Three: Ariel Simmons, Deliah Hart & Miz Cookie * Lip Sync Song: Rose-Colored Boy by Paramore * Eliminated: Miz Cookie Episode 9, "All Star Divas" * Main Challenge: Write verses for a new remix for RuPaul's "U Wear It Well". * Eliminated: Deliah Hart & Ariel Simmons * Top Two All Stars: Baby Glitter & Melissa Maestro * Lip Sync Song: Let It Go by Demi Lovato * Winners of Kaiko's Drag Race All Stars Season 2: Baby Glitter & Melissa Maestro * Runner-Up: N/A Trivia * The Lip-Sync Assassins of this season are Baby Glitter and Felicity Cipher. Baby Glitter outperformed Ariel Simmons twice, while Felicity outperformed Melissa Maestro & Daffodil. * This is the first season of KDR to have two winners. * This is the first season of KDR not to have a runner-up. * Episode 3 is the 100th episode of Kaiko's Drag Race. * Erica De Vil was originally planned to compete on All Stars 2. Navigation Category:Seasons Category:All Stars Category:KDR All-Stars Season 2 Category:Kaiko Rimen Category:KDR